The Last Memory
by Swordquill71
Summary: There was one more thing left in The Prince's Tale. Something that would bind the Potter and Weasley families more than marriage or frienship. It was Harry's job to explain it. THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Memory

Chapter 1: Something to Tell

Author's Note: First, all the characters and plotlines belong to the amazingly talented JK Rowling. This story is partially compatible with the Deathly Hallows epilogue depending on your view of the characters. You must read the last book to understand this. I completely disregarded the last movie. Enjoy.

Third Person Limited: Harry's P.O.V.

"Harry, my dear boy," Dumbledore's portrait cried out suddenly, "I think it is time to tell Mr. Weasley, if he doesn't already know, and his family what you saw. What Professor Snape left you in his memories." The trio was nearly halfway down the stairs, anticipating yummy Kreacher-made sandwiches. They suddenly turned around

"Harry, what's he talking about? You reckon there's something you should be telling me?" Ron said as he twisted his wand nervously. It took Harry a few moments to realize what Ron was talking about before it occurred to Harry what his former Headmaster was referring to. Luckily for Harry, Hermione got the sense that Harry wanted to talk in a more private place. She began to lead them towards the seventh floor. However, Seamus interrupted them.

"Harry. What'z up. Shouldn't you be at the feeeeeeeeeeeeeeast." Harry zoned out of Seamus' Firewhisky induced monologue and spent several moments pondering the best way to attack the situation at hand. He was trying to remember the best way to produce a talking patronus. He waited for the exact moment in which Seamus passed out and Hermione and Ron proceeded to move him back to his dorm.

Harry noticed the Hermione and Ron seemed to be taking the long way back and Harry did not wish to think what they could possibly be doing in a dark castle without any company. He did not have too much time to ponder this for a mass of ginger color haired people emerged suddenly.

Harry turned Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and stated, "It's time to tell him."

"Time to tell me what?" Ron requested looking a little agitated as he emerged arm in arm with Hermione. Hermione on the other hand, looked thrilled to the bone because of whatever had happened on their journey back from the Fat Lady's portrait hole.

"Ronald, it's not about you, it's about me." Percy had just turned the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Memory: Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating state tests and trips have gotten in the way. Then my hard drive crashed and lost all my school work not to mention stories, Here you go. Once again, I don't own Harry Potter all of the credit and rights got to JK Rowling and her brilliance.**

"Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron shouted as he dropped arms with Hermione. Harry was trying extremely hard not to think about what his two best friends were doing and why it had taken them nearly half of an hour for a walk that should've taken them near minutes with their ample knowledge of the secret passageways. Harry didn't have too much time to ponder this as the other Order members of whom Harry had sent messages to began to appear.

Harry led the silent group to the Room of Requirement, which after all survived the fire. Perhaps it was because the caster of the cursed fire. It was the thought of death that snapped Harry back into the reality of the meeting. Mrs. Weasley brought the chairs into a circle and gave Harry a supportive glance. Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, George and many other Order members began to take seats around the room. Every eye was upon Harry. It was almost as if they were waiting for him to begin tap dancing on his head. All of the attention was really starting to bug Harry. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate and half expected to seep into Riddle's mind once again. It was prudent that Harry handle the situation causing minimal damage but Harry was very sleep deprived (as was everyone) and getting really hungry for that sandwich. On the other hand Percy did deserve a good explanation.

"Harry?" Ginny had one of those knowing looks as she spoke to him. It was as if she knew. Just like she knew at Dumbledore's funeral. Ginny would always be there for Harry. She would strong for him when he simply could not be. She gave him a look of understanding, and encouragement. With her confidence warming up Harry's heart and soul Harry was able to continue. He gave the room a sweeping look and saw Percy was getting uncomfortable. It appeared that Percy knew but needed someone to confirm it for him, with that Harry began to speak.

"Upon Professor Snape's death he left me memories of which helped lead to the downfall of Voldemort." A collective shudder was felt in the room. "But, there was a particular memory about me and…Percy." Harry took a brief pause but realized a breath too late that it was a horrible mistake. Harry realized in that moment that it would take a different kind of bravery to continue.

"On the night that Riddle tried to kill me he assumed that by killing my parents as well that he was killing off the entire Potter family. He was once again mistaken. There was one family member missing. I have a brother."

The room was deathly silent as everyone took in the news. Harry took this moment to collapse into a chair. The entire room stayed in a petrified state for what seemed forever. Even George didn't crack a joke. Finally, Hermione asked the question that everyone wanted the answer to but was to scared to ask.

"Who is your brother, Harry?"

"That would be me." For the first time in what seemed like ages Percy spoke. Harry surveyed everyone's reaction. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in on the secret, Hermione had a look of shock, Ron looked ready to pass out, Bill and Fleur just sat there looking like they had been transported into a world that was not their own.

George simply said "I have been telling you guys that Percy is not normal for ages."

The joke did not break the tension. Harry had only one thought, how did Percy already know? It was not only until Percy had begun to talk that Harry realized he said it out loud.

"I've known it more defiantly in the last couple of hours." Percy had stepped in for Harry and told the tale. "You see that Halloween, Lily and James, er Mother and Father had received a tip that some Death Eaters would try to come calling. Of course they did not know that You-Know-Who would actually be calling. So that night they sent me off with Remus."

"I remember it more clearly now. Remus had gone with me to pick up a costume for Halloween. We were in Diagon Ally enjoying an ice cream. I must have been eight years of age at the time. A strange silver object came in the shape of a Phoenix and spoke in a man's voice. It must have been Dumbledore's talking patronus. I remember apparating to the Burrow. The adults, probably members of the Order, spoke in hushed tones. Remus walked over to me and must have cast a memory charm. Everything went blank."

"Upon his death all the charms must have been lifted. It is all starting to make a little sense. I do have some questions thought. However, it is getting a little late in the night. We all could do with some sleep." With that Percy bolted for the door. Harry understood that his brother needed some time alone and he took went for the door. As Harry climbed into his four-poster bed Harry's mind whirled with a million questions. For tomorrow, Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Memory: Chapter 2

**So sorry for the wait my HD broke. **

The next morning the castle was eerily quiet. The exams had been canceled, there was warm breakfast on the table and everyone seemed to be sleeping in after over 2 years of terror and fright. However, Harry Potter was not everyone. Harry was sitting alone in the Room of Requirement thinking. A million questions whirled his mind. He and Percy were so different how on earth could they be brothers? Then, Harry thought some more, he himself had never felt like he had a place in this world. He always felt as if there was an empty space left. He had always assumed that the empty space were his parents' absence but could it be because he had a brother. Harry had thought I never thought of it like that.

"Nor did I."

It took Harry a moment to register that he had said his last thought out loud. Harry took a long look at Percy and wondered what on other Percy could mean by that. Then, once again Percy seemed to read Harry's mind.

"You see," Percy began, "I too always felt that something was missing. Perhaps, that is why the idea of power and ambition appealed to me. I always thought that if I had followed the rules that something good – answers would come my way. Subconsciously, I always knew that I was second. Now I know it was that part of me wondering why you got to grow up with your own family and I couldn't."

Harry stared at Percy for a moment and sputtered the first thing that came to his mind.

"But, you were really jealous of getting the chance to live under a cupboard?" Harry asked.

At that moment the rest of the Order walked in and Harry was frankly glad. Percy looked relieved as well. If Harry knew anything about is newfound brother it was that Percy wasn't the spill guts type of guy.

**A little chapter for now. Much more on Friday. Who saw the How I Met Your Mother Finale? Thoughts? PM me with them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Memory: Chapter 4**

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I have been having some writer's block. This probably isn't my best chapter. As always I'm open to any ideas. Also, anything in parenthesis is said in an undertone._

Harry's Viewpoint

Harry understood that Percy was feeling very uncomfortable so he suggested that the Order discuss the technical aspects of the spell that had been placed upon Percy.

"I'm sure you all have some questions regarding the spell. I will try my best to cover as much information as I can. If that means some repetition than it will have to suffice." Mr. Weasley looked like he had no problem continuing to speak about the spell but Harry knew it was his job and frankly Harry knew he would go nuts if he didn't do something.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley but, I was left with this task and I need to finish it."

Arthur nodded and Harry continued.

"As Percy began to say Remus did place a memory spell on Percy. However, it had to more complex than any memory charm. It took three wizards to perform. Each wizard performed one of three components of the spell. Remus took care of the thoughts and physical memories portion of the spell. That would explain why only know Percy is getting back his memories. Professor Snape took care of the physical characteristics portion. They could've Percy running around looking like a Potter. Professor Snape kept the red hair from Lily (interesting) as it would look strange if Percy was the only Weasley without ginger hair. But, the green eyes had to go (how horrible for Professor Snape) but look at Percy. After, the caster's death the spell had begun to dissolve."

Once again the entire room turned at looked at Percy. What Harry was saying was indeed true Percy's eyes appeared to look greener by the moment and his hair was beginning to fight the styling that Percy had given it. Harry took Percy's fidgeting as a cue to continue.

"But, there was one more aspect of the spell, the identity aspect. It is arguably the most important part of the spell. You see this spell is so powerful that if this part isn't executed properly than the person of whom the spell is being casted upon one's identity can disappear. So it was only fitting that the most powerful wizard, Dumbledore would perform this part. Ever since Dumbledore's death Percy had probably been confused about who is, where his loyalties lie, who his friends are and even who the enemy is."

"Uh Harry, can we break for lunch now?" Ron asked. Harry had almost forgotten that there were other people in the room. Harry nodded and everyone got up.

"You coming?" Harry asked his brother as almost everyone left the Room of Requirement.

"No I'm not really hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Look, Percy I know that this a lot to take in but, you have to eat!"

"Harry, I'll come down later."

Harry was about to protest but, he saw the forced mask that Percy was wearing and left quietly.

Percy's Viewpoint

Once Harry left, Percy collapsed into a day bed that appeared at exactly the right moment. These last few days Percy had been holding back _so _much. For the last 48 hours everyone had been checking up on him. Truthfully he knew that they meant well but he needed time to process everything.

For almost his entire life he had been trying to perfect a life that wasn't his. Who gave Snape, Lupin and Dumbledore the right to take away his life with the slice of a wand? Why was it that Harry got to play the part of the hero? How come he was not given the right to meet his relatives? Percy had been staying at the Burrow and for a place that once felt like home Percy wanted never wanted leave. Then, Percy passed out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's Viewpoint

Harry was concerned by how calmly Percy seemed to be it all in. Harry did however sense a lot of repressed anger and frustration. Thinking about it perhaps he had been to aggressive on Percy earlier. Percy was probably used to stability in his life while he, Harry, was used to the change that came with his lifestyle. Harry decided to to bring up some food from the Great Hall up to Percy.

"Hey Percy? Can you let me in?" Harry took a deep breath and sighed, it didn't seem like Percy to hide from his problems. Then again, did Harry even know Percy? If that was even his real name. What hadn't Dumbledore, Lupin and Snape change about his brother? Harry decided to try again.

"Look, I get that you're mad but we need to talk about it. Please let me in."

A terrible thought crosses Harry's mind. What if something was wrong with Percy? Harry has heard about wizards going into shock after a traumatic event. There were about a dozen students that were currently under the care of Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Harry thought 'show me Percy Weasley uh I mean Potter'. The door flew open and Harry screamed.

Kingsley's Viewpoint

Kingsley had just finished signing some very important paperwork down the hall from the Room when he heard a scream. He was concerned that an escaped Death Eater might be causing trouble again. Kingsley grabbed his wand and found that he was able to apparate directly in front of the doorway. He made a mental note to get Flitwick and the other teachers to have the protective charms re-casted on the school. Kingsley found the door wide open and Harry clutching onto his brother. He ran in and felt Percy's forehead. Percy was breathing lightly and he didn't dare move Percy until Madam Pomfrey took a look at him.

"Harry, get Madam Pomfrey and tell no one what has happened." Kingsley tried to remain calm but something was terribly wrong. He looked at the younger wizard and noticed the panic that was taking over. Harry ran out and Kingsley signed. There were just too many things that had gone wrong.

The matron walked in and for a second it looked like she might faint. Her face was ghost white and she took in short and sharp breaths. She examined Percy and her face turned into mask.

She turned to Kingsley and said "Seal the doors. Put up the enchantments, this room is not secure." The Minister picked up his wand and sent a message alerting the Order members not to worry and that the four of them were working on something top secret for the Ministry. He began the usual enchantment and counted on the Room to the rest.

"Alright, what is wrong?" Kingsley asked.

"You see it is a delicate situation..." The nurse began.

"TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BROTHER!" Kingsley had forgotten that the youngest Potter was in the room until his outburst. Madam Pomfrey looked like there was no other place that she would like less to be. She levitated Percy and placed him on the daybed that had reappeared.

Harry's Viewpoint 

The healer took a deep breath and began, "Well, as gifted as Albus and Severus were they both make mistakes. Perhaps we can credit the error down to a miscommunication. The spell was casted perfectly with only one flaw. Albus never thought that it was necessary for Percy to know his true identity. This part of healing is still in experimental phase but, from what I gather Albus didn't leave shall we say a back up plan in case Percy was alerted of his true family. Albus didn't expect that Severus would ask Harry to tell Percy. As of right now Percy is simply in a state of shock."

Harry exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Harry relaxed onto another sofa that had appeared. Then he noticed something, what was that white vapor was coming out of Percy and lingering mid-air right above his chest.  
"Madam Pomfrey? What is coming out of my brother?"

"Oh, dear. Oh, dear. We have a complication. We need someone."

"Who do we need?" Harry asked. Harry was ready to tear the world apart.

"Can I help?" A voice said from outside the door. It was the last voice Harry expected to be at Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

The Last Memory: Chapter 6 (Revamped)

Author's Note: As promised I am revamping this series because I'm not really happy with how it ended. Please disregard the last chapter and I have deleted it. Chapters 1-5 should be regarded though.

Harry's Viewpoint:

Harry had seen a lot of surprising things in his life. It seemed that he was a mirror for shocking acts. He'd thought that he seen everything. That was until his two best friends were holding a portrait of his dead teacher who just happened to have loved his mother. Not only was this shocking but awkwardness was not lost on Harry.

Thinking harder he remembered that he had gone up to Kingsley, the remaining Hogwarts governors, anyone with power who would listen (which meant that most of the Ministry was sitting in the common room for a while) and demanded that Professor Snape's received a portrait.

"Mr. Potter! While I may be dead and have all the time in the world I would think that Percy Weasley does not." The sarcastic voice of his former teacher caught his attention and he almost smiled knowing that his old teacher hadn't changed in death at all.

"Yes, sir," Harry couldn't remember the last time he said the two words to this man without biting himself, "however I couldn't help but wonder how you knew."

"Well it seems that as I do sit in the headmaster's office I hear things. Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley would you give us the room." The two complied and Snape's face turned serious.

"Harry, I wanted nothing more than to help you ."

"You did what you needed to do." Harry mumbled.

"Never the less Percy needs help and I made a promise a very long time to protect Lily's son er sons. I keep my promises despite what you might think of me Mr. Potter. I participated in that spell and I think I might be able to help."

"Uh, thank you?"

Snape continued as if Harry didn't say anything.

"The oldest Potter has gone into an extreme state of shock. Not very much unlike the shock the currently conscious Mr. Potter is in. Unfourtunely, when a wizard or witch goes into so much there are two things that could happen. One he or she will go mad and likely become a psychopath or will enter a state of rest while his or her powers begin to drain. The state will likely last about a week. When he or she wakes up they will either accept the circumstance or…."

"What?" Cried Harry.

"Their powers will completely vanish."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Memory: Chapter 7**

Author's Note: Yes, it's been a while. Vacations, writer's block, Torchwood and just general summer craziness as gotten in the way.

_Harry's POV:_

The next few days were pure insanity. As if recovering from the battle wasn't enough work there was Percy's situation. Harry still had so many questions. How old was Lily when she gave birth? Harry had done and redone the math and it just didn't make any sense.

He desperately wanted to talk to someone but everyone seemed so busy. Hermione was put in charge of helping to fix the castle. She spent nearly every waking moment either researching past cases that were related to Percy's. Hermione was usually someone Harry could always talk to but every time he brought up Percy's name she would either burst into tears or rattle off all the negative things that could happen to Percy.

While the Weasleys would always be there for Harry he knew that they needed to time grieve. They all were taking Fred's death. Harry needed something to do. No one seemed to want his help. They all said that it was their turn and Harry had done plenty. The word about Percy's identity had spread and everyone seemed to be talking about Harry.

Harry had to do something. The thought of loosing his last family member caused agony to rip through Harry.

Everyday Harry visited Percy. Madam Pomfrey permitted Harry to stay with Percy overnight for the first two nights but she made him leave when she saw that he was just sitting and staring.

Harry knew by day three that something was wrong. One morning Percy was enveloped it a bubble like sort of spell. When the matron made her morning rounds she grew rather pale and ran into her office.

She informed Harry that Percy was being moved to St. Mungo's. At this news Harry grew numb. He didn't feel himself traveling with his brother to the hospital. He didn't read the documents he signed. He didn't smell the foul potions being shoved down Percy's throat. He didn't hear Kingsley asking for his permission to be photographed next to Percy for _The Prophet_. He didn't even know he was in a surrounded by Ministry officials in Percy's hospital room.

"Mr. Potter what do you think, stone or marble?" The architect asked.

"For?"

"The statue of your defeat against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named of course!"

"THE STATUE?! PEOPLE ARE DEAD! PEOPLE ARE INJURED! MY BROTHER IS INJURED AND YOU ARE ASKING ME ABOUT STATUES? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THE MINISTRY SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR ALL THE MISSING PEOPLE AND NOT SPENDING MONEY ON STATUES." Harry roared at the officials. He waited for someone to challenge him. He wanted to hex someone. He needed someone to blame.

Ginny walked in holding flowers. She noticed the dangerous look in Harry's eye and sprinted over to put her arm over his. She sat him down and walked over to the officials.

"Why don't we revisit this later?" She asked rather coldly and her tone challenged them to say no.

With three pops they were gone. She turned to Harry and conjured up a chair to sit next to him.

"Harry. I get that you're mad. And you have every right to be. Exploding at paper pushers won't make Percy come back faster. The best thing that you can do is make sure that when he wakes up that he knows that he is loved. Can you do that Harry?"

Ginny smiled and Harry was reminded of another time not so long ago when he was truly happy.

He smiled back her and thought that together they might just be able to get through it together.


	8. Author's Note

Hello Fanfic readers of the universe!,

Please don't kill me.

I know it's been an extremely long time since I updated.

School and tumblr has taken so much of my time. I am currently working on nice lengthy endings. Yes, all my stories will be concluded in the next chapter I post unless other wise noted.

I aim to have it up in the next few weeks but midterms are coming up.

Sorry again,

Swordquill71


End file.
